


Just Need Your Extra Time And Your......KISS

by RigorMorton



Category: Ghost Rider (2007), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Arguing, Blackheart's Being A Little Shit, Boys Kissing, Childishness, Cute, Demon/Human Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Feels, Johnny's A Tease, Lover's Quarrel, M/M, Neediness, One Shot, Play Fighting, Pouting, Sexual Humor, Teasing, post sex conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11305734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RigorMorton/pseuds/RigorMorton
Summary: This is just a cute little ficlet I wrote in one shot.Blackheart wants a kiss. Johnny wants the remote control. A childish squabble ensues.





	Just Need Your Extra Time And Your......KISS

**Author's Note:**

> This idea just came to me a few hours ago, and I just had to write it. I love these too so much. Such an underappreciated ship. Enjoy.

Blackheart makes his way across the apartment, to the couch, yawning and disheveled - a little hitch in his step from the good dicking he received moments ago, and plops himself down on the cold black leather, sporting nothing but polka dot boxers and an after sex glow.

He grabs the remote control, slouching down into the cushions and begins flipping through the channels.

The demon's just recently discovered tv. Sounds crazy but considering he was living in the underworld his whole life, it's not that strange.

Now he's completely obsessed, thanks to that pesky human he's been wallowing in sin with lately. His former enemy and his father's former bounty hunter turned vigilante, Johnny Blaze. Or as he's known on the street, the Ghost Rider. An unlikely pair for sure. Of course that's most certainly the appeal.

The clicking of a door catches Blackheart's attention. He looks over his shoulder to see Johnny exiting the bathroom, along with a cloud of steam, in his red boxer briefs - his skin still slightly wet and glistening.

The demon watches his Rider pour himself a bowl of cereal, before plopping down next to him on the couch.

Blackheart breathes in deeply, taking in the warm smell of Johnny's musky body wash. God, he smells so good and looks so sexy in those tight red undies.

The demon bites his lip and scooches in closer to Johnny, playfully falling down into him - his head in the Rider's lap.

He lies on his back, looking up at the man still munching on his cereal, seemingly unbothered by the demon in his lap.

"Johnny?" Blackheart coos.

"Yes?" Johnny looks down at him, still chewing his Cap N Crunch.

"Kiss me." The demon commands, dragging his cold finger along his Rider's warm chin.

Johnny cocks a brow, filling his mouth with another spoonful of cereal. "Give me the remote first."

"Hell no. I got it first. Kiss me anyway."

The Rider swallows his cereal, silently squinting down at the antsy hellion. "No."

Blackheart scoffs and quickly sits up. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you the same guy that was nine inches deep in my ass ten minutes ago?"

Johnny licks the milk off his lips, slowly turning to look at him. "You seem to mistake me for him a lot."

"Fuck you, asshole." Blackheart scoffs, shoving the Rider's shoulder roughly.

Johnny tries his best not to laugh. He's really just messing with him. Blackheart's such a needy little hellion. A spoiled brat, really. Always antsy, and commanding his attention. Johnny can't help but give him a hard time sometimes. The demon's just so damn cute, when he's frustrated.

"You're just gonna watch those silly cartoons, anyhow." Blackheart pouts, continuing to channel surf.

Johnny gives an amused smirk, continuing to shovel his cereal into his mouth - the crunching noise annoying the demon further.

Blackheart starts biting his lip, growing more frustrated by the second. He watches his Rider out of the corner of his eye, as he places the bowl of cereal on the coffee table and stares blankly at the tv.

Mere seconds after his bowl touches the wood, he's being attacked by the Hell brat.

Blackheart jumps up on his knees grabbing Johnny by the face, trying to still him. "Give me a kiss, damn it." He barks, trying desperately to force his lips on the Rider's.

Johnny can barely breathe from stifling his laughter. This is just too good.

He fights the demon, best he can. Turning his head away and squirming like a worm in hot ashes, but this demon does not back down. He's practically climbing the Rider like a tree. 

"Kiss me." The demon growls clinging to his Rider for dear life. Come on!"

"After you give me the remote." Johnny chuckles, pushing his hand over Blackheart's face.

A demonic growl rumbles in Blackheart's throat - his lip curling up to reveal his fangs. It's like something out of The Exorcist. 

Johnny places his hand on the top of the demon's head, holding him still. "The power of Christ compels you." The Rider nearly chokes on his own laughter.

Blackheart stills, his eyes turning completely black with anger. "Very fuckin funny."

"Oh you actually got that reference? Nice." Johnny nods, smiling. He's still very amused by this charade.

"I hate you." Blackheart growls.

"No you don't." The Rider smirks, shaking his head.

The demon chucks the remote into Johnny's lap with a huff, crossing his arms in frustration.

Johnny sets it down on the cushion next to him - a pleased grin on his face, and crawls over to the pouting hellion. He grabs the demon by the wrist, jerking him into his chest and wrapping his arms around him tightly.

Despite how annoyed he is, Blackheart can't help but release a pleased sigh. His Rider's embrace is so warm and comforting. His anger quickly fades, replaced by contentment.

Hot thumbs press into the apples of his blue cheeks as his lips are taken by Johnny's.

Warm tongue pushes his lips apart, filling his mouth with the hot slice of heaven he needed so badly.

His Rider tastes of sweet cereal and a hint of minty toothpaste. It's delightful. 

He moans into Johnny's mouth - his body nearly limp in his lover's arms. Completely worth giving up the remote for.

If only he knew Johnny didn't even want the remote. He just wanted to see if Blackheart would give it to him. He wanted a kiss just as badly, and relishes the icy tongue intertwining with his.

He locks the demon's lower lip in between his and lightly sweeps his tongue over it, slowly sliding his tongue into Blackheart's mouth, playfully poking the cold tongue lightly, then retreating back, leaving his little hellion swooning.

Johnny presses his forehead to Blackheart's, wincing at the cold sensation, and uses his finger to lift the demon's chin.

"Are we happy now?" He whispers, tickling Blackheart's upper lip with his hot breath.

"We're happy." The demon sneers.

"Good." Johnny stands up from the couch and sets the remote down in Blackheart's lap, giving him a wink, before placing a hot peck on his icy forehead.

Blackheart watches his Rider walk away into the kitchen, his mouth hanging open. "Son of a bitch." He mumbles to himself.

Johnny's washing out his bowl in the sink and doesn't hear a word of it.

A pleased grin, slowly creeps along the demon's blue lips as he turns back around to face the tv. He could make a big fuss, but after a kiss like that, who would want to?

**Author's Note:**

> Blackheart's such a needy little shit, I know ;)


End file.
